


Walk the Line

by DoreyG



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, F/F, Flirting, Gen, Secret Identity, Secret Identity Fail, Team Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 03:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6140315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," she snaps one day, setting her coffee cup down on the table with such force that a little froth spills over and fixing Kara with her most intimidating glare, "I'm not dumb."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk the Line

"Okay," she snaps one day, setting her coffee cup down on the table with such force that a little froth spills over and fixing Kara with her most intimidating glare, "I'm not dumb."

She's a Lane woman, she knows very well that her most intimidating glare is pretty damn intimidating. Kara stares at her for a second, wide eyed, and then visibly gulps, "I... Uh, never said that you were?"

"Then why do you keep keeping me out of things?" She asks pointedly, and keeps staring - until Kara goes red, and shifty, and utterly unable to meet her eyes, "I may not be my sister, investigative reporter extraordinaire, but I am a lawyer. And lawyers are trained to notice things."

"I-" Kara starts bravely, and then pauses. Firms her chin, and impressively manages to meet her eyes, "there's no point in telling you that I don't know what you mean, is there?"

"None at all," she confirms, and gives a fierce little grin. That's why she _likes_ Kara, she's surprisingly bright for a woman who willingly chooses to wear spandex regularly, "start spilling. Or... I start turning up at your work regularly to stare at you like this."

"That's cruel!" Kara protests, but slowly starts to smile.

"Maybe I'll even bring Lois along, the next time she visits," she smirks, a touch triumphantly, "and we can both stand there, staring at you, arching our eyebrows..."

"Stop!" Kara snorts, finally sets her own coffee down on the table - presumably before she spills it everywhere - and shakes her head. Her eyes are sparkling, when she glances back up, and that's yet another thing she likes about Kara - even when she's being human, there's still a little of that special Supergirl magic about her, "that's _terrifying_ , and I'm willing to tell you everything you want in about five seconds flat. What do you know already?"

"I know..." She starts confidently, takes one look at the hope in Kara's eyes and decides to be a little kinder than she usually is, "that you work with Supergirl. That you all work with Supergirl, and I want in."

"On the helping Supergirl?"

"Of course on the helping Supergirl!" She sighs, moderates her tone as Kara's eyes go wide. The girl is the most obvious person in the world, she's pretty sure that everybody in the coffee shop knows that she's Supergirl already, but she can still be kind. For now, "I'm a lawyer, I _know_ things. And I've already helped you out, like, a billion times. You know very well how useful I can be."

"I..." Kara grins at her, blushes a little. And she's never willingly described anybody as adorable before, but good _god_ is that the only word capable of describing Kara when she gets like this, "am aware."

"Then let me help you," she chuckles to cover the slip, quickly moves on, "and Supergirl. I want to, I'd be good at it, I'd make things so much easier for you."

"And you'd keep her secrets?"

"Kara," she says seriously, and barely holds back an outright cackle, "I am _excellent_ at keeping secrets. Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

"Well, then," Kara bites her lip, and then giggles. It's such a light sound, such a _Supergirl_ sound, that it's all she can do not to beam at it like a complete and utter fool, "I'll have to ask her, of course, but I think once I told her you threw in a Star Wars reference she'll be pretty much sold."

"And you?" She can't resist asking, because she _did_ just resist a bit of fist pumping under the table and Lane women shouldn't have to restrain themselves too much.

"Oh," Kara says, and smiles her most heroic smile - bright, and pure, and reminding her of why she even wants to get into this business in the first place, "don't worry about that, _I've_ been sold pretty much since I met you."


End file.
